Eclipse/Chapter 16
Chapter description Jaypaw's PoV :Jaypaw feels Sorreltail's paw with his nose, and notes that it is already cooler after Leafpool swathed it in comfrey leaves. He asks the tortoiseshell she-cat how it feels, and she lifts her paw, replying that it is much better. Sorreltail glances toward the barrier, noting that she should return to the fight, but Leafpool, who cleans up Mousewhisker's eye with wet moss beside them, disagrees that ShadowClan are now helping them, and that there will be enough injuries to treat without Sorreltail getting another. The warrior argues that the fighting is getting closer, yet Leafpool points out that, in that case, they might need her. :Although the camp feels empty, Jaypaw pricks his ears to listen to the sound of battle that ring in the forest, and he knows that Firestar's patrol is fighting WindClan just above the hollow. The apprentice wonders if they had really been driven that far back, and, thinks of how Spiderleg is already resting in the den, healing, suggests taking the injured cats inside too. Leafpool meows that the light is better now that the sun is out, and adds that Daisy and the kits like seeing them. Millie organizes her kits on the Highledge, and asks which of hem can remember what to do if strangers came into camp. Rosekit squeaks that they should take Millie's kits to the back of Firestar's cave, and Millie presses what they should do next. Toadkit answers that they will stay with them inside in case strangers come in, and at Millie's demanding of where she will be, Rosekit recites that she will be just outside the cave, keeping guard with Daisy. Mousefur stands near Millie and adds that she and Longtail will be defending the top of the rocks and the Highledge, and Brightheart calls up from the clearing that she will be at the bottom. :Meanwhile, Graystripe and Whitewing still guard the thorn tunnel, and Icepaw is in the camp, practicing battle moves with Cinderpaw and Ferncloud Leafpool warns Cinderpaw to be careful of her leg, and Cinderpaw agrees, though she exclaims that she will fight if they are invaded. Fear flashes from Leafpool's pelt, and she meows that she is sure they won't be invaded, but Jaypaw wonders if the TunderClan patrols will really be able to hold of WindClan and RiverClan. :Mousewhisker reminds that ShadowClan are now helping them, and recalls that he was fighting beside one of their apprentices and had almost beaten a WindClan warrior, had Tawnypelt not dragged him away. His tail swishes the ground, but Leafpool chides him to sit still, and Jaypaw can tell the Mousewhisker is anxious to return to battle. Jaypaw wonders if he can't tell that it is very serious that the four Clans are fighting without purpose or a warning from StarClan. :As Jaypaw heads for the medicine den to soak more leaves for Sorreltail, the air grows chilly around him, and his fur prickles along his spine. Rosekit asks why it is getting dark, and Graystripe and Whitewing hurry through the tunnel. Graystripe wonders aloud what is happening, and Daisy questions why the camp is darkening if the sky is still light. Brightheart wails that the sun is disappearing, and Jaypaw stiffens, realizing that it is more than just a cloud, as the forest is silent. He wonders what is going on and darts back to Leafpool, asking what the warrior meant. His mentor whispers that something has swallowed the sun, and Millie's kits star t mewling. Leafpool presses against her apprentice, telling him that they must stay calm, yet her body shakes. She says that it is probably a message from StarClan, but Ferncloud and Graystripe question on what the question is. Leafpool stammers that she doesn't know, as they have never hidden the sun. Jaypaw wonders why they would send a message now, despite having not given a warning before, when he suddenly remembers that, rather than StarClan, it was Sol who had warned them that a darkness was coming and that the sun would disappear, yet they hadn't listened to him. :Wailing sweeps down the camp, paws thunder near the barrier, and Jaypaw thinks that they are being attacked as Graystripe and Brightheart dash to the camp entrance. However, Jaypaw relaxes as the cats barging past the thorn tunnel turn out to be ThunderClan, and he smells his Clanmates fear, as well as the stench of blood. Cats call out questions relating to the disappearing sun, and Lionpaw runs into the clearing and stops beside Jaypaw, Hollypaw just behind him. Jaypaw quickly sniffs them and is relieved that they aren't badly wounded, and he asks if they sun has really gone out. Lionpaw confirms it, and Hollypaw adds that it is like dusk as she weaves around her brother. Lionpaw explains that there is a thin circle of flame in the sky in place of the covered sun, and Jaypaw wishes that he could see. :Firestar asks if every cat is safe, and Graystripe growls that they are, asking the whereabouts of the other Clans. As Brambleclaw calls that they fled back to their territories, the Clan whimpers and yowls. Icepaw mewls for her mother, but Firestar orders his cats to remain calm, and says that although they don't know what is happening, they must face it with courage. Slowly, the Clan quiets down and Firestar pads toward Leafpool, asking her if she knows that is happening. Jaypaw wonders if she will mention Sol's warning, but she mews that though they didn't speak to her directly, it must be an omen to stop the battle. Several cats complain that they didn't cause the battle, but Leafpool points out that it has ended the battle, as StarClan must have intended. Thornclaw asks if they will live in darkness from then on, but Leafpool calls that it is getting lighter, and she exclaims that the sun is coming back. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpool *Mousewhisker *Millie *Toadkit *Rosekit *Mousefur *Brightheart *Cinderpaw *Graystripe *Whitewing *Daisy *Briarkit (Unnamed) *Blossomkit (Unnamed) *Bumblekit (Unnamed) *Icekit *Lionpaw *Hollypaw *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Hazeltail *Thornclaw }} Mentioned *Longtail *Ferncloud *Unnamed ShadowClan apprentice *Unnamed WindClan warrior *Tawnypelt *Sol }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Eclipse Category:Power of Three arc